Perfect
by The Omniscient Bookseller
Summary: It's Omni's first song fic! To Diamond on the Soles of her Shoes, by Paul Simon. Sort of vaguely newsies, and probably the happiest fic I've written since....well, the happiest fic I've written


Song belongs to Paul Simon. Newsie belongs to Disney. Story belongs to me.

Notes: Look! It's my first song fic ever! And yes, I have edited the song, because too much lyrics get annoying. Written because I was bored, I've been listening to Graceland 24/7, and because WE LOVE PAUL SIMON!

And newsies.

So why not combine them?

~*~

__

She's a rich girl

She don't try to hide it

Diamonds on the soles of her shoes

He's a poor boy

Empty as a pocket

Empty as a pocket with nothing to lose

She is perfect. He knew it from the first time he saw her. She is the most beautiful, wonderful person alive. She is never alone, but never with anyone. She seems to blend into the city. Sometimes, he thinks she _is_ the city. He has loved her since the first time he saw her. He loves her every time he sees her carriage, every time she buys a paper. He loves her when she isn't there. He loves her small pearl earrings and her rose colored skirt. But there is something else, something more than those trifles, and that is why he loves her.

__

People say she's crazy

She's got diamonds on the soles of her shoes

She is different than anyone he's ever know, and yet in some ways, she seems to be everyone in the world at once. She's so incredible, so strange and yet familiar, the only word he knows to describe her is perfect. But he knows that that is not exactly what he sees or exactly what he means.

__

She was physically forgotten

Then she slipped into my pocket with my car keys

She said you've taken me for granted

Because I please you

Wearing these diamonds

He can't remember now the first time he smiled at her, or the first time she spoke to him. It seems like there's always been this ever-growing bond between them. He can't seem to remember that there was a time before he knew her; before he loved her. What is now seems like eternity, and maybe it is. 

__

She makes the sign of a teaspoon;

He makes the sign of a wave.

The poor boy changes clothes and puts on after-shave

To compensate for his ordinary shoes

At first, he is afraid to touch her, afraid that his ink stained hands will somehow taint her skin. Afraid that his human touch will somehow taint her soul

Then she smiles at him, a mixture of shyness and merriment, and suddenly he is no longer afraid. He realizes that her true beauty, the one that sets her apart, comes from inside. He sees that he cannot mar this beauty with his touch, instead he causes it to shine even more brightly than before, if that is possible.

__

And she said, honey, take me dancing

But they ended up out sleeping in a doorway

By the bodegas and the lights on Upper Broadway

Wearing diamonds on the soles of their shoes

The two walked slowly down the quiet evening streets, hand in hand in harmony. They never arrived where they thought they were going, but they did arrives somewhere more important, somewhere intangible and entirely unintentional. 

__

People think I'm crazy

I got diamonds on the soles of my shoes

"I love you," says the boy, without words.

"I know," replies the girl in the same manner. "Stay with me forever," she says, half a statement and half a plea, her lips never moving.

"I will," he assures her, without making a sound.

__

Diamonds on the soles of their shoes

The boy's friends wake up in the dim half-light of not-quite-morning and wonder where he is. A few minutes later they filter into the streets in a steadily growing stream, whispering and stepping softly in a sort of reverence for the early morning calm. They spread throughout the waking city to earn their night's lodging, carrying someone's failed attempt to compress life into black words and dull pictures upon their shoulders. 

They come upon the boy and the girl sleeping in each other's arms on someone's front steps and for once, they do not laugh. The first glow of light washes reason from the world for an instant, and the boys with their papers come to understand what they see, at some level. 

It is so incredible, so strange and yet familiar, the only word they know to describe it is perfect. But they know that that is not exactly what they see or exactly what they mean.


End file.
